Death (Castlevania)
Character Synopsis Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a major villain from Konami's Castlevania series. He is a creature born out of Chaos, which in turn came about from the evil in the hearts of humans. Death is Dracula's right-hand man, thus he usually appears near the end of the protagonist's quest, often in the Clock Tower, to challenge them before they confront Dracula. He is also sometimes the first of Dracula's major servants to greet the protagonist, such as in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Castlevania: The Arcade. He has appeared in every game except Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C Verse: Castlevania Name: Death Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Grim Reaper Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 & 8, Is unable to die due to being Death itself), Flight, Magic Mastery, Nigh-Invulnerability to standard physical damage, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning spirits, Create his scythe and many sickles, Teleportation, Intangibility, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Resistance to darkness, Immunity to Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Death is treated as being second only to Dracula, thus should be superior to demons such as Camilla and The Time Reaper, the latter of which he defeated according to the events of Castlevania: Judgement. Also has proven to be a challenge various Vampire Hunters such as Simon Belmont and Trevor Belmont) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep pace with characters such as Alucard and The Belmonts, who are 167 trillion times the speed of light atleast). Can increase speed by killing concepts, mainly concepts of Time & Speed Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Fought with The Belmonts and should be vastly superior to demons such as Camilla. Can kill various concepts and constants through it's abiliites) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Considered second only to Dracula and is atleast superior to Camilla. In addition his mere existence makes Death hard to kill without some form of Conceptual Manipulation, as Death is an abstract existence) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his scythe. Varies from tens of meters to tens of kilometers with magical abilities. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: As an evil-aligned creature of Chaos, he yields to attacks containing holy properties, such as the Vampire Killer. Other Attributes List of Equipment: His scythe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Death is immune to any human attacks. Any form of normal attack will pass through Death as if he was a ghost. He can be hurt with weapons of divine properties like the Vampire Killer, divine weapons, divine spells, and then some other spells; and while dark spells can hurt Death, he is very strong against them. As a divine force, Death cannot truly be killed and only his manifestations are destroyed. *'Shapeshifting:' Death can transform, like Dracula, into a number of things, and prefers to do so when he is near defeat. Some examples of Death's transformations are a giant skeleton snake, a giant scythe, a skeleton-mantis-turtle creature, a creature with scythes for hands, a giant skull, a human, and so on. *'Scythe Mastery:' Death is a master of the long hook, a scythe in battle. There are several incarnations of his weapon, from bone based to classic wood based, but the function is the same: to reap the soul of his victims with ease. He can also command his scythe to fly like a boomerang and home into an enemy. *'Sickle Summon:' His most popular spell, the ability to create many sickles to support in battle or to create a diversion while he goes for reaping. Death can create small to big sickles to large scythes that cover a wide area. *'Magic Mastery:' Like Dracula, Death is capable of using dark arts magic, most of which is dark-based. He can fire vertical beams, energy shots, shoot floating skulls, summon giant demonic skulls, summon up to 100 sickles per cast, and a variety of summoning spells that involve spirits or metal sickles. *'Deadly Tempest:' It is a fire-based spell that burns enemies with a wave of fire and has a wide range of effective area. *'Spirit Summon:' Occasionally, Death can summon a variety of spirits in many different forms to attack and destroy his opponents. One popular summon is his personal minions. *'Teleportation:' Death is also able to teleport in a variety of ways to confuse his opponents and distract them. He uses long range teleportation by opening a portal of darkness or slashing a portal. *'Dimensional Rift:' Sometimes Death can open a dimensional rift to confuse and damage his enemies. It is an alternate realm which boosts Death's powers significantly. *'Hell's Gate:' Death can open the gates of Hell, containing the demons of the deepest of the underworld. He does this to supply an army for Dracula, and also to send his victims through it for an appointed time to torture and hurt them before returning them to the real world. *'Body Possession:' Death can take possession of a living being's body and use it as his own. Perhaps matching his name, Death seems he can only take control of a body that is close to succumbing. While in possession of a body, Death can manifest his own powers as normal, however since he uses a living body as a host, Death is as vulnerable as the being he possesses, therefore he must protect himself at all costs. In exchange for such a disadvantage Death can seemingly restore himself to a decent level of power after being weakened. As a temporal side-effect, he loses his memories for a couple of hours. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Games Category:Konami Category:Villains Category:Skeletons Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Chain Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Scythe Users Category:Grim Reapers Category:Tier 2